The new package presented herein is preferably manufactured from paperboard such as kraft, however, it can be constructed from other suitable materials such as plastics, as is common in the industry. Such containers are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and provide an easily erected package that is time-saving for the food service establishment as well providing a sturdy, attractive package for the consumer which serves to maintain the temperature of the food product packaged therein.
Containers or packages of the type described herein are particularly useful for the packaging and service of a wide variety of fast-food products such as, flat breads, wraps, burritos, tacos, chicken nuggets, pita sandwiches and the like. Partially erected packages are stored in the food service establishment in a nested manner ready to accept the particular food product being sold and are then closed by the server before being given to the customer.
Clam shell containers are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. D519,830, 5,205,476, 5,577,989, 5,909,373, 6,439,875, and 7,021,526. Such containers are conventionally made from a single paperboard blank which is cut and scored to provide a plurality of hingedly connected panels. Clam shell containers normally include a lid or cover and an integral container base that are hinged together. The user can close the lid in order to keep the food product warm and a locking means is usually provided to temporarily secure the lid onto the base until such time as the customer wishes to open the same.
My new clam shell design results in cost savings due to the reduction in the amount of glue needed to initially form the container. Only four adhesive points are employed as opposed to eight, as is conventional in the prior art. Further, less paperboard material waste is achieved and costs are saved as a result of less complex forming, reduced complexity of the tooling employed, less production spoilage and better alignment.
A principal object of my invention is to provide a food service clam shell container wherein after the food product is placed therein and the package closed for delivery, the purchaser may open the package and use it as a flat tray or dish while consuming the product and can thereafter close the package for later consumption of the remaining food product.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an attractive and pleasing shape for a food service clam shell container on which graphic designs, trademarks and logos can be imprinted.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a food service clam shell container that is inexpensive to produce, which can be stored in a nested manner and which is reliable and simple for the user to open and close.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent upon a careful reading of the appended specification, claims and drawings, and wherein like reference characters refer to the same elements which appear in the several views.